Chase Remembers
by Dr. Mois
Summary: Chase hates remember what happened, exactly five months and twenty days ago. CHASE-CAMERON CENTRED. A/U. CHARACTER DEATH.


**to whom it may concern, I give very good afternoon to you all and I invite everyone to read through this little tale I made in less than two hours.  
this tale is among the five seasons of the show, however, does not revolve around any specific episode.  
maybe I do, some time from now, a sequel for this story, but I will not promise anything.  
for now, I just want a good read at all, I apologize for spelling mistakes and if anyone want to venture in helping me correct, I would be eternally grateful  
Sincerely  
A. Mois**

* * *

_**CHASE REMEMBERS**_

That night marked exactly five months and 20 days since she had died. And these past five months and 20 days, Dr. Robert Chase, barely leave his house. It was very sad and agonizing for him, remembers how everything had happened.

Unable to sleep, he turned to her side of the bed and looked at the photo them two, which was on the bedside table and began to remember the day she said she was pregnant.

Being a father, had never been his number one goal. First, he wanted to move to a better house. Second, he wanted to have a better position in the hospital. Only then after that, he and his wife Allison would think of having a child.

However, when Allison announced the pregnancy, Chase, although very scared, can not help but smile and celebrate the arrival of the future child,

'' What are you afraid of, dear?'' She once asked

'' I have no idea, sometimes I think I'll be like my father'' he said

'' Do not be silly, love, you will never be like your father, I will not allow that to happen'' she said while kiss him.

The day that Allison went into labor, it was Chase´s day off and they were just enjoying the time together. When the contractions started her water broke and finally everything around Robert froze. It was real, she would have that baby.

Scared and not knowing what to do, Robert decided to go take a shower, while Allison, urgently called for Cuddy and Thirteen, telling them how much she hated her husband for the simple fact that he entered in shower while she was in pain.

Within minutes, they arrived at the hospital and were greeted by Cuddy, Wilson, House and the team, who accompanied them, up to the operating room.

Allison had a long labor and difficult. Robert remembered sitting next to her, all the while holding her hand while she screamed, insisting that she would not be able to expel the baby

'' Come on, Ali, you're almost there, honey.'' He sighed

'' I'm not ... I'm going to die ...'' she yelped, almost breathless. When suddenly, they heard a small cry.

"It's a girl." Chase recalled having heard Dr. Jones said, while depositing the girl next to Allison.

'' she's beautiful and looks like you, darling'' said Robert, when suddenly they heard the machines, which Allison was attached, beeping wildly.

'' What's going on?'' Said Chase desperate when see their colleagues practicing CPR on his beloved wife.

'' Dr. Chase, get out of here.'' Growled one of the nurses, throwing the doctor in the waiting room, where his friends were waiting.

The minutes that followed were the longest minutes of Robert´s life, a real torture for him, who waited desperately for news of his wife.

Suddenly, not long after, Dr. Jones left the operating room, staring at the floor, trying to choose his next words. A classic sign of bad news.

'' Then, Jones, how is my wife?'' said Chase

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this, Chase ... She had an amniotic fluid embolism." He said shaking his head.

As Jones would speaking, Chase became increasingly desperate as he felt the reality open a hole under his feet.

Of course, how a doctor, he knew what meant an amniotic fluid embolism, but now, the only thing he wanted to know was if his wife was alive.

'' There was nothing we could have done, Chase. It is rare, but once the fluid enters, it travels to the heart .. I'm sorry, but Dr. Cameron did not survive, anyway, your daughter born perfect and healthy, my congratulations and my condolences at the same time.'' He said, squeezing Chase´s shoulder.

Once Dr. Jones walked away, the reality of the situation, Chase hit with full force and he fell to the ground, crying and screaming in denial.

After that, Robert could not remember much. He heard House make a sarcastic comment, Wilson said something to a nurse, Cuddy crying on Taub´s shouder, Forreman guide him until the nearer chair and Thirteen, give him a big hug. However, he could only think of his wife.

'' come on now, you better go see your daughter.'' Thirteen said, pulling him from the trance in which he found himself.

Suddenly those memories vanished; Chase found himself again, lying on his bed, trying to remember what happened after that, some vague memories, the farewell, the funeral, the great help he was receiving from his in-laws and friends of Princeton Planboro, including House, which in recent months, seemed to have become a sweet person.

'' Nothing is forever.'' He mumbled sleepy, when suddenly he hears a cry from across the room.

Getting up quickly, he walked up to the crib, where a beautiful girl, scared cried. It was three o'clock in the morning, an hour unusual for her to wake up.

'' hi darling, had a nightmare?'' said the father holding the girl in his arms and kissing her forehead.

The name of the girl in question were Dulce Maria, a Mexican name, a bit tacky for Robert´s Taste. But that was the name Allison liked and he did not want to disappoint her, by putting another name on the girl.

'' Do not cry, sweetheart, you'll be fine, Daddy is here to protect you,'' he whispered, holding her gently in his arms. Dulce Maria, Sweet Mary, was beautiful, intelligent and healthy, almost a reincarnation of her own mother, thought Chase. Allison would be proud.

'' You look just like your mother. She is as beautiful as you are .. "Chase whispered, running his hand over his daughter's hair.

For a while he just sat there, humming to Dulce Maria get back to sleep. He could not remember when he started to cry, but he could see the tears falling on the baby blanket.

Cursing softly, he replaced the girl in the crib and went back to bed, hoping to get some more sleep. After wiping the tears from his eyes, Chase turned to his side, looking at the crib in the dark. Remember, it was really a bad thing.

* * *

_**thank you to everyone who read and thank you to those who helped me to correct this text.**_  
_**A. Mois**_


End file.
